fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Argath, Bastion of Ildaera
Argath, Bastion of Ildaera is a Tier 1 zone in the Veil of Alaris expansion. Argath is designed for groups of level 88-92 characters in Tier 3 group gear from House of Thule. This is an introductory zone, meant to familiarize players with the Alarans and provide them with gear upgrades that will prepare them for Tier 2 content. The zone is divided into friendly and hostile sections. The upper part of the zone is friendly, the lower section is hostile. Players can find passageways to the Valley of Lunanyn and Beasts' Domain zones without venturing into hostile territory. Zone layout Argath introduces players to the continent of Alaris and to the Alarans. The top section of the zone, where you arrive in an airship, is filled with friendly NPCs that will offer you lore or quests. The middle section of the zone contains many friendly NPCs around the base of the spiral ramp. As you move further out along the left and right "arms" of this section, you will find hostile NPCs that have invaded Argath. These areas are fairly open, with various rares and spots to camp. Groups shouldn't have much difficulty moving to desired spots and setting up camps. The lower section of the zone, the "belly," contains more challenging hostile NPCs. The layout is also more dungeon-like than the other sections of the zone. There are several choke points amid the wreckage and steel flows where groups will need to contend with NPCs that see invisible players. The majority of rares in the zone can be found in this section. The Valley of Arelis and the Beasts' Domain can be accessed through caves on the middle section of the zone, on either side of the spiral ramp. To find the caves, follow the cliff face at the bottom of the spiral ramp to the right or the left. Quests Solo quests Kill tasks * Sliming the Invaders - given by Captain Walkath, keyword "assistance" * Collecting the Steels - given by Blacksmith Zojirath, keyword "steels" * Collecting the Blades - given by Blacksmith Zojirath, keyword "blades" * Secure From Within - given by Supplykeeper Proxipid, keyword "kill" * Gone Traitors Gone - given by Risathron, keyword "death" Partisan tasks * This Is Argath! - given by Council Leader Alteris, keyword "help" * Shoring Up Defenses - given by Troopwielder Baris, keyword "finish" * Protect the Arms - given by Troopwielder Latakan, keyword "speak" * The Riddle of Steel - given by Council Leader Alteris, keyword "speak" * Breaking Ballistae - given by Council Leader Alteris, keyword "work" * Critical Mass - given by Bursin the Legend, keyword "help" Group missions * Reclaiming Argath - given by Council Leader Alteris, keyword "join", entry phrase "go" * Illdaera's Vengeance - given by ?, keyword "?", entry phrase "?" Progression Named mobs This zone has 24 rare NPCs. Each should be a challenge for a group of players. They should appear in the zone about once every hour (though this is random). Armor of the Dead * Abilities: Whirling Shrapnel - PBAE instant damage. Bane of Argath * Hits for a high amount of damage. Blademaster of the Order * Alternates attacks between a front and rear cone spell. It calls out which spell it will use. * Abilities: Fore Slice - High damage frontal cone. Aft Arc - high damage rear cone. Blades of Forgotten Heroes * Casts Thousand Cuts every few seconds on everyone on its hatelist. * Abilities: Thousand Cuts - Weak DoT. Breath of Ryken * Draws players in by casting Massive Inhalation. If this is not dispelled, the Breath casts Massive Exhalation. * Abilities: Massive Inhalation - Gravitate towards the Breath. Weak DoT. Massive Exhalation - Knockback and instant damage. Burnmaster of the Pillars * Casts Siege Falling Embers in random locations around itself. * Abilities: Falling Embers - Free-targeted, moderate damage, short DoT. Core of the Mountain * Abilities: Molten Shower - PBAE instant damage. Emissary Drucifel * High rate of AE rampage. Felsalath * Abilities: Arrow Barrage - Targeted AE instant damage. Gravemaster of the Pillars * Changes behavior depending on number of nearby corpses, raising attack rate. If more than two corpses are nearby, casts Throng of Corpses. * Abilities: Throng of Corpses - Moderate damage, PBAE instant hit. Husk of Starvation * An undead Alaran. Eats any food in your held slot. This calms the husk and drops its damage output for a period of time. * Abilities: Greedy Hunger - A short DoT with a small gravitate component. Illdaera's Tear * Hits for a high amount of damage. Interrogator Galectes * Abilities: Hostage - Root and short DoT. If not dispelled or cured, it will doom Severed Artery. Severed Artery - Long DoT Kaledor the Tide Turner * Abilities: Rumble of Battle - Stun and moderate instant damage. Kalkek * Stands in one spot and casts Siege Breaker in random locations around itself. * Abilities: Siege Breaker - Free-targeted, moderate damage, low impact radius, instant hit. Keramar the Naeya * Abilities: Death Shake - Instant damage and spin stun. Legendary Swords * Checks the stats on its most hated's primary weapon, and will increase its attack power proportionally. Reviler of Argath * Moderate rate of rampage. Seed of Battle * Abilities: Magma Coating - Stoneskin that procs damage on anyone that physically attacks the Seed. Shards of Battle * Spawns small steel dervishes at certain health percentages. Shieldbearer of the Gods * Abilities: Perfect Defense - Stoneskin and Spellshield. Tactician Krucidon * Commands nearby NPCs to cast Total War on players. * Abilities: Total War - Free-targeted, moderate damage, instant hit. The Collector * If it is damaged too quickly, it casts a protective spell. * Abilities: Swiftness of the Pickpocket - Dramatically increases dodge rate. Vigorous Turncoat * Abilities: Hardening - Increased riposte and parry. Lore For as long as the inhabitants of Argath can remember, they have been the keepers and forgers of steel. From the heart of the mountain wells the molten steel alloy that has lightness and strength unmatched by any other material in Alaris. With this steel, the Argathians of long ago became great warriors, and their skills in battle were feared by the other inhabitants of Alaris. In time, though, as diplomacy became the preferred means of interaction among the Alarans, the Argathians turned their steel crafting talents to the production of machines, agricultural tools, and building materials. They prospered through commerce, but to this day many Argathians regret the reliance on trade over martial strength. And their regrets are not unfounded. Erillion, the City of Bronze, has invaded Argath. When Atleris, the Pinnacle of Argath's Council, refused to provide Erillion unfettered access to the steel forge, Erillion decided to conquer the fortress. Just as the enemy was advancing upon Argath's walls, the Forge mysteriously began to erupt. The molten well at the center of the mountain vomited gouts of steel into the lower levels of the fortress, destroying homes and workshops. While this loss of life and resources was damaging to the Argathians, it has also prevented Erillion from conquering the fortress, since the enemy forces now have to contend with the masses of living steel and the floating blades that wander around the disaster site. Into this fortress under siege arrive the Norrathians. Now, the Argathians are caught between hostile forces and strange visitors from faraway lands. Can the Argathians regain the fighting spirit of their ancestors and lift the siege? Perhaps the Norrathian adventurers can remind them just how capable steel can be. Category:EverQuest Category:Veil of Alaris Category:Zones